changing rooms
by 27quill
Summary: Draco and Harry's secret public affections kink


No one outside the locker room would believe what went on inside after a training session when most of the team left and only the Seeker, famous Harry Potter and his teen rival Draco Malfoy were left behind. Malfoy pristine in his immaculate school robes slipping in as the last person left for his weekly treat. He liked nothing better than to slowly stroll through the changing rooms stripping off item after item as he walked towards the showers where a billow of fragrant steam was emerging. Until he arrived at the open cubicle with all ten showers going and giving off enough hot steam to make the image of his waif like lover all soaped up and beautiful look like some sort of erotic fantasy. He liked to stand there a moment eyes raking over the willowy slight golden Adonis his head thrown back under a stream of water while he washed the shampoo out of his hair, eyes closed and water running rivulets of soap and water down his body. The image was one that made him hot and needy in two seconds flat. He knew he knew he was there. They'd done it a few times now. This forbidden meeting somewhere it was easy to get caught. Public sex was so daring and risky and hot they couldn't help themselves, it made the pleasure so much more pronounced. He stalked forwards letting the sprays soak him too. Harry liked to watch him walk, like a prowling jungle cat, water hitting him and running over his pale form. It was something that turned them both on so why not enjoy it. As soon as he reached his green eyed lover he was pulled close and slammed up against the wall pressed tight there. His hands trapped against the wall as a talented mouth ran over his cheek and down his throat tearing a moan from him.

He was feeling frisky today then. He liked it when the sport made him bold and rugged. Got his blood up and made him commanding. He liked being taken charge of, feeling like he had no choice and he was in the hands of the other man until he was satisfied. He liked it when he came in and Harry needed him to take control, to gently wash him over and take him too, liked the willing body obeying his every gesture because the practise had worn him out too much to be like this, but today bossy and commanding was good and pleasurable. He had a wicked tongue and it was currently lowering down his body flicking over his nipples and teeth grazing them, making him groan again. Slippery hot water made the experience all the more pleasurable as those soaped up hands rubbed down his sided and around behind him to massage his cheeks. Looking down on that dark head now kneeling before him total concentration on the jutting need between his legs made him whimper. That was his Harry throw himself into everything with his all, that feeling that he was paying one hundred percent attention to him and him alone made him hot and wanting and special all at once.

Then that hot mouth was on him and it was as if the stars had exploded in his eyes. The haze fell and he was lost. Even the filling heat and slight pain of that entrance didn't break him out of his daze of ecstasy. He was lost in a sea and those viridian green eyes, swimming before him getting lost in the dark inky pools as he too got further and further into the moment and the pleasure. Until they were both panting and sliding to the floor water swirling around them as they recovered from that glow and joy. Until next time, when one of them would pounce in a hallway and drag the other into an empty classroom or a bathroom and hastily stick up some silencing wards and they would lose themselves in each other. It was quite the game seeing who would pounce and find a new place first. A new excitement they'd want to try again and again. The Quidditch stands he mused idly letting his lethargic happy brain swirl. They'd done it up there and that was fantastic, or maybe they should try the room of requirement again, a bed was rather pleasant and what with only having to think of something to get it, it made for a very interesting time. So for now he'd be happy and he'd plot just like he knew he could depend on Harry to be doing and they'd meet again either in a few hours when one of them would have a new place for attack and pounce on the other, or perhaps tomorrow, who knew it was all part of the excitement so now he just needed to drag his satiated ass out of the showers and into his clothes again. He had class in five minutes after all.


End file.
